


More than just bloodbrothers

by Kakashisith



Series: The life and love of Winnetou [1]
Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting to Know Each Other, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: I was asked for something like 1)Nscho-tschi tells Old Shatterhand, that Winnetou has more than brotherly feelings against him. 2)Winnetou and Old Shatterhand get caught in the act by Old Firehand
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Series: The life and love of Winnetou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786957
Kudos: 16





	1. Do you love me the way I love you?

The problem was, he was afraid. And in love.  
The young Apache shouldn`t be afraid. He'd been told that for years, and to the extent that youth would allow, he believed it.  
When he first met his now bloodbrother, Old Shatterhand, "Sharlih", he didn`t understand his feelings towards him. He even denied those feelings. But he understood now.  
He was under attack by his own emotions and feelings, had felt this growing into him slowly. At first, it'd been nothing.  
But every time his bloodbrother was away, Winnetou was afraid. He hurt. And he was afraid. Afraid, that something bad might happen to this man. Afraid that this was something he could not tell his bloodbrother, afraid that the pain inside him could make him act stupidly, without thinking.  
Afraid that Old Shatterhand already knew about his feelings, and afraid that he did not.  
He loved, and the power of love might destroy him.  
Winnetou stood up. He knew what he had to do.  
He went out from his private tent, to find his sister, Nscho-tschi.  
Nscho-tschi turned around and smiled to her brother.  
Her hair flowed down her back like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. Her eyes were fox-like and had an icy greyish green hue like the first sprouts of plants in the snow.  
Her bronze colored skin made her even more beautiful.  
Winnetou sighed deeply. He settled himself. "I am afraid."  
Nscho-tschi watched him quietly. An emotional wave of concern and support came with it. She cared deeply for his brother.  
"Ah," was her response. "you can always ask for my advice, brother. I see, how you look at Old Shatterhand when you think, that nobody sees. Nsco-tschi sees and it makes her happy."  
"Really?" Winnetou's eyes snapped up.  
She nodded.  
"Yes... I... I am afraid, but I felt... that if I gave into my feelings, and let it keep from telling you, let it keep me afraid, then..." he struggled to find words for a concept that had seemed clear inside him although he couldn't make sense of it now. Winnetou shook his head. "I'm not explaining it well."  
"You are. Well enough."Nscho-tschi smiled again. "You are in love with him."  
Winnetou blushed, as much as his bronze skin allowed him.  
"My sister is very smart."  
"You should talk to him, brother."  
Winnetou sighed deeply. "How can I? He doesn`t feel the same..."  
Nscho-tschi shook her shoulders. "You never know."she said.

Old Shatterhand was cleaning his gun, when he heared steps from behind him. Quickly, he turned around.  
It was Nsco-tschi, Winnetou`s sister. The Westman smiled. He liked the young woman. she was so similar to her brother.  
She smiled back. "How are you feeling? Erhhhhhhhh...I mean how`s your wound?"  
Old Shatterhand grinned. "Been better. Trying to heal it by myself." He considered her carefully. He doubted that she was asking out of casual interest.  
"Calm down. I haven`t told anybody...yet."  
He stared at her.  
"My brother is worried,"she continued."He wants to confess something to you, but he`s afraid."  
"I would like to meet Winnetou, whenever he wants to." Old Shatterhand commented quietly."He is feeling not well?"  
"Yeah. So it is. But this is different. He doesn't have any confidence in himself. None."  
"I find that hard to believe. What`s the reason of his behaving? I only wish my bloodbrother to be happy and safe."  
"He thinks, that you don`t care about him. He was really worried about you, when you came back...I have never seen him like that before." the young Apache woman explained.  
"That's... that's absurd."  
"Yeah, but try telling him that. That's why I came to you. " she looked Old Shatterhand deep in the eyes." The problem is deeper,than you think."  
"How is that?"  
She gave him a disbelieving look, colored by overtones of 'How could you not see this?' "Simple. He loves you. He is in love with you. You really should go to see him as soon as you can!"  
"I will, tonight." Old Shatterhand said, choosing his words carefully.  
"Whatever. The fact of the matter is that he needs you to love him." She waved an impatient hand at him when his face changed. "If you don`t feel the same, you must tell him, I don`t want to see Winnetou broken!! Do you even care..."  
"I have always cared for him..."  
Old Shatterhand lowered his face into his hands, confusion overflowing within him. He`d never known, that Winnetou had such feelings for him! Or did he? His smiling, when he was near Old Shatterhand, his gestures... everything. Now, this was making sense.  
Nscho-tschi smiled at him, and left.  
Old Shatterhand was alone. Finally some time to think about Ncho-tschi`s words. And time to check his bullet wound on his left side.  
He sighed in relief. The wound wasn`t bleeding anymore, it had begun to heal. It was still a bit swollen and itched as hell, but no infection.  
A tall shadow fell to the tent. Old Shatterhand turned around.  
"Sharlih- - are you entirely well?" asked Winnetou.  
The Westman struggled to respond appropriately. "I don't know."  
"What? Was?"  
Wrong answer. He tried again. "Fine. I'm fine. Really."  
The young Apache cocked his head. "My brother should not hide his discomfort and pain from me. Please..."  
Old Shatterhand continued to simply look at him, a blank numbness pervading his body.  
"I see your wound has begun to heal." Winnetou concluded."Will you allow me to check it?"  
Old Shatterhand said nothing, simply continuing to look at his bloodbrother.  
"Well? Bitte?"  
Old Shatterhand looked up. "What?"  
Winnetou stared at him, resisting the urge to shake the man. "Why didn`t you tell me about your wound? You could`ve died!!"  
"I did not."  
Winnetou continued as though he hadn't heard him. "You really scared me, my belo....brother. I can`t make myself thinking to be without you..."  
Old Shatterhand started to get up from his crouching position, was stopped by Winnetou's deceptively strong grip on his forearm, one that would leave bruises."Please?"  
The Westman`s eyes darkened to a particularly inky shade of blue and his mouth tightened. His breath quickened and he felt like he couldn`t move.  
"Don`t you never ever do something similar again, Sharlih!" Winnetou didn't let go of him, but he relaxed his grip to a more comfortable level.  
"But..."  
"Don't interrupt me. I really care about you and I love you...more than just a brother. I am in love with you! Don`t you understand?"  
Old Shatterhands expression had changed in turn from angry, to confused, and was now bemused. "You love me?"  
"Yes! Not that it seems to be doing me any good!" Winnetou realized he was shouting and abruptly stopped speaking. He turned his gaze to the ground and took some deep breaths.  
Old Shatterhand smiled."I return the feelings."  
Winnetou grabbed Old Shatterhand's arms and pulled him forward until their bodies hit, then his hands went to Old Shatterhand's head, pulling him down with handfuls of hair, taking his mouth in a wild kiss.  
Winnetou whispered, "I want you." Lips kissed him, over his face, quick and hard, bit briefly at his lower lip. But his bloodbrother held back, pausing for a moment, his breath coming harsh, looking.  
"I don`t want to hurt you."  
Winnetou went from pulling him closer, to pulling off his clothes. "Touch me,"he gasped. They kissed again. And again. Harder.  
Somehow when the Westman leaned over him, they were groin to groin, chest to chest. It felt wonderful.  
The kiss that followed made Winnetou's head spin.  
"Your eyes are like the Night..."  
"Stay with me!" Old Shatterhand whispered when their lips parted. Both had somehow gotten out of their clothes, now skin against bare skin.  
Eyes wide with love and lust, his skin flushed with arousal and Old Shatterhand's efforts, Winnetou was lying back, onto the fur-covered bed.  
"Sharlih!" Winnetou was writhing beneath him, his hands grasping Old Shatterhand's shoulders with a bruising strength. The Westman kissed his bloodbrother`s neck.  
Eyes went even wider. "Oh."  
Their gazes still locked, he watched hypnotized as Old Shatterhand's tongue flicked out, taking a first taste that made his whole body quiver.  
"Sharlih..."he gasped..."Please..."  
Smiling, the white man lowered his head, taking Winnetou slowly, very slowly into his mouth. Experimenting with combinations of speed and pressure, he relished the young Apache's moans, feeling Winnetou's desire to make the moment last even as his climax stalked him like cat. With one hand he captured grasping fingers from the tangle of bed and the soft fur; with the other he fondled and stroked, then slipped long fingers lower, pressing gently.  
Engulfed in wet heat, his moans rapidly giving way to fervent pleas, Winnetou bent his knees in response to the gentle pressure and felt Old Shatterhand slip one, then two fingers inside, matching the rhythm of his mouth, repeatedly stroking that spot inside that made lights explode behind Winnetou's eyelids. Trembling, his fingers tightening convulsively on Old Shatterhand's, he couldn`t even moan, only breathe, purr...  
With a hoarse cry, he came, the pleasure so intense that for a moment he lost sense of everything except that he was loved and held. Not alone. Not anymore.


	2. Secret has been seen

A fire crackled in the corner of the campsite, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light. The fire itself was pulsating, the glowing embers seemed to move in rhythm with the flames, matching every dip and sweep. It was mesmerizing to watch, colours of orange and red gave way to yellow and white near the centre, where the emanating heat was the greatest.  
Around the fire were five men, one of them was having a serious talking with a young Apache.  
The only one who said nothing at all was Old Firehand, who was deep in his thoughts. He was thin, supple, with a small dark whiskers, and in his appearance was somewhat dirty, or dusty. He wore a peaked Mexican hat, and his trousers were slit at the bottom, Mexican style.  
"Any news about Santer?" asked Old Shatterhand. He had features like a blue-eyed hawk, piercing eyes, narrow nose with a vague hump and hook. The sun at sea had bleached his hair and tanned his skin. His hair was dark blond, a bit curly.  
"Nothing new. He`s vanished."answered his bloodbrother, Winnetou. He was born dark, his hair black and long, held bound in a tail. Dark Brown, his eyes were startling, fringed with dark lashes, feathery as a mare's.  
"That`s odd."  
After a little discussion Old Shatterhand looked towards the forest."There`s a lake, I think I`m going to swim."  
Winnetou nodded thoughtfully, then took another bit of the meat he was eating. After about ten minutes he too went to the forest.

The night was so damn hot. During the day it was bad, but night was worse. The air was thick and suffocating, without the slightest trace of a breeze.  
The lake was in a clearing in the dense forest and Old Shatterhand needed to cool his body, to swim, to rest.  
He was lazily floating in the water when Winnetou saw him. The moonlight played across the water that shone on the young man's skin as he moved lazily in the clear waters near the shore. The play of light and shadow revealed the muscles of his well-toned body like it were made of white marble. Old Shatterhand dove for a moment and resurfaced suddenly some meters away, gasping for air. Winnetou swallowed heavily.  
The Westman chose that moment to turn, and froze when he saw his bloodbrother watching and smiling. Looking directly into Winnetou's dark eyes, he remained where he was, the water just covering his waist. The moon shone over his left shoulder, bathing him in its white light.  
Before he realized what he was doing, Winnetou was walking toward him, tugging his clothes off, dropping them forgotten on the ground.  
Stopping a moment to step out his leggings, he entered the lake. Slowly he moved toward his bloodbrother, whose gaze was roaming across his body. Without warning, the young Apache caught him by the waist, drawing Old Shatterhand towards him.  
No words were needed.  
The heat in Old Shatterhand's blue eyes matched that in Winnetou's as the Apache's lips descended on his. Soft but demanding, Winnetou thrust his tongue into the waiting mouth. Old Shatterhand put his hand on the back of Winnetou's neck and deepened the kiss, hungrily exploring what he had wanted to taste for such a long time. His fingers played with Apache`s long, black hair.  
When the kiss ended, both were gasping for air. With a quickmovement, easy thanks to being in the water, Old Shatterhand encircled Winnetou's waist with his legs to deepen the maddening contact of their erections. It was he who kissed Winnetou this time, fierce and deeply.  
When they parted, he felt a finger teasing the opening of his body. Winnetou looked down at him, silently asking for permission.  
Old Shatterhand gave it, impaling himself slightly on the waiting digit. Winnetou's hot mouth came back to hiss as his finger pressed further inside. A second and then a third finger joined the first. The Apache bent them slightly to touch that special place inside Old Shatterhand, who jolted in pleasure.  
The young Apache removed his fingers, and gripping his bloodbrother's hips, he moved so that his cock was pressed against the small opening.  
Finally he spoke for first time.  
"Are you sure Sharlih?"  
Old Shatterhand thrust his hips back to Winnetou's waiting cock.  
The Apache didn't need more encouragement, and slowly entered Old Shatterhand until he was completely inside him. Old Shatterhand gasped in pleasure when the invading cock touched his prostrate, and bent his head to nibble Winnetou's throat. A moment later, Old Shatterhand looked at him, liquid heat in his eyes, a silent plea in them.  
Winnetou tried to move slowly, to enjoy the moment fully. But soon he was unable to keep the slow pace and his thrusts became more rapid and deep, with Old Shatterhand thrusting on each one, moaning loudly. Winnetou had to cover his lips with his hand, to silence him. Their relationship was still a secret.  
With one final, deep thrust, he came, whispering "Sharlih" over and over again. Old Shatterhand followed him just seconds later, falling back, his upper body on the ground, waist in the lake.  
When they were again aware of their surroundings, they were floating boneless in the water, Winnetou looking nervously around.  
"We`re not alone." he mentioned.  
"Are we caught?"Old Shatterhand asked, looking directly at his dark brown eyes, worried about his answer.  
Dark figure came out from the shadows and came a few steps closer. Both Winnetou and Old Shatterhand recognized the man, it was Old Firehand.  
"I came searching for you and, well..."the older Westman smiled.  
"Our secret is safe with my friend."Winnetou said, relief in his tone.  
Old Firehand nodded, then went back to the camping place.  
The full moon shone upon the lovers, it's shimmering light blanketing them, nature's blessing upon their love.


End file.
